Gaea (Percy Jackson)
Summary Gaia, or Gaea, is the personification of the Earth itself and the mother of the Titans and Giants as well as the grandmother of the six original olympian gods. Gaia is the main antagonist of the Heroes of Olympus series, being the responsible for various events and tragedies in the protagonists' lives. Her goal is to resurrect herself from her millennia-long slumber so she can consume the gods along with all of human civilization so that she'll be able to remake the world to her liking. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely far higher | 4-B Name: Gaia/Gaea Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old (As old as the planet itself) Classification: Primordial Goddess, Earth Mother, Mother of the Titans, Giants and Typhon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 8), Non-Corporeal, Dream Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies the planet Earth itself and can restructure it at will when she reaches the height of her power), Power Nullification (Gaea can overwhelm and restrict the powers of other beings with her mere presence), Absorption (Can absorb even gods like Hera), Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Creation (Able to create Monsters powerful enough to challenge the gods and weapons with the power to kill bodies and souls of fellow Primordial deities), Possession, Earth Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Nigh Omnipresence on Earth, Resistance to Transmutation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely far higher (Comparable to Tartarus. Far more powerful than any individual God or Titan, which would make her superior to Kronos and gave birth to Typhon) | Solar System level (Stronger than her physical form. Embodies Earth itself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed. Speed of Light attack speed. Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Olympian gods) | Nigh-Omnipresent (As the Earth itself, her avatar can manifest anywhere on the planet she wants it to) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Far stronger than any demigod.) | Class Z (Embodies the very Earth itself) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely far higher (Comparable to Tartarus) | Solar System level (Is the Earth itself. Can destroy almost everything in the surface of the planet with ease once fully revived) Durability: At least Large Star level, likely far higher (Comparable to Tartarus. Was scattered into countless particles by Leo's surprise suicide attack and a flaming onager launched by Octavian, albeit after she was lulled back to sleep by Piper's charmspeak and also brought up to the sky and thus weakened once more) | Solar System level (Is the Earth itself) Stamina: Godly Range: Planetary (As the Earth itself, she can easily control every landform on the planet) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As the embodiment of Earth itself, Gaea knows everything that has happened or is happening on its surface. Although she is ill-suited for combat, she is pragmatic enough to level all of human civilization as part of her plan to eliminate the Gods. In addition, she is exceptionally manipulative, constantly attacking the Seven's flaws and insecurities in an attempt to drive them apart or sway them to her side. Weaknesses: Gaea is vulnerable when manifesting in physical form but must do so to enact her full power and loses control over the earth if her physical body is away from the ground, Although she cannot be killed, her consciousness and physical form can "scattered" in such away that she will never be able to completely reform. Feats: *''Gave birth to the Giants and Titans, including Typhon, the most powerful foe the Olympians have ever faced.'' *''Almost destroyed Hera herself by absorbing her essence.'' *''Created Kronos's scythe, a weapon powerful enough to consume souls and harm primordial beings.'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation of Living Beings:' As the mother of all life on Earth, she is able to give birth to powerful entities that can challenge the Gods themselves, such as the Titans and the Giants. *'Earth Manipulation:' As a personification of Earth, she bears absolute authority over all landforms on it and can easily reshape it at will. In addition, she is aware of everything that has happened or is happening on Earth. She is also able to bestow a blessing of Regenerative Immortality those she favors, allowing them to regenerate from any wound for as long as they are touching the ground. Key: Physical Manifestation | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Calypso (Twisted Metal) Calypso's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and both had basic knowledge of each other.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Immortals Category:Greek Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Metal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 5